


Having A Lie-In

by beingbaz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's at 221B, and John's still awake.</p><p>Just a ficlet made for the prompt: "Happy New Year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Lie-In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no money made. Just for fun.

John watched Sherlock as he slept fitfully on the sofa in the living room. How typical of his flatmate: The rest of the world celebrated the coming of the new year, and Sherlock slept it away, as though sleeping would keep the new year and its problems from finding them.

Sarah had phoned him earlier, wishing him the best, and asking when she could see him again. John had murmured something about being busy with cases, and hung up quickly, uncomfortable with the lie. In truth, he and Sherlock had just closed their current case and had been laughing about the silliness of man and the trappings they wrapped themselves in.

John watched, the tea beside him cooling as Sherlock fidgeted in his sleep, his dressing gown falling open to expose the pajamas he wore underneath. A moment later, John rose, gathered a blanket and draped it over Sherlock's sleeping form.

As he stepped back towards his seat and his tea, he heard, “John?”

John sat and looked at the angular face looking towards him, the pale cheekbones and intense eyes, replying, “Yeah, Sherlock?”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. I didn't wake you, did I?”

"No.” John heard Sherlock clearing his throat softly, and saw Sherlock look away while tucking the blanket around himself more tightly. “Happy new year, John.”

John smiled softly, saying, “Happy new year, Sherlock.”

As he watched Sherlock's eyes close, watched the rise and fall of the taller man's chest while John himself sipped chamomile tea, the sandy haired doctor mused that this year truly might be a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my LJ, but happily posted here. Written before Season 2 aired in the UK.


End file.
